Not Strong Enough
by TheRandomOne28
Summary: Percy Jackson has his family torn away from him, and betrayal is evident. Nightmares, and depression await Percy. How will he deal with them? This will be a Percy x Apollo story, with lots of fluff and some heavy swearing. It's set after The Last Olympian. Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson. Please leave any reviews you have, they are very helpful.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

After the big award ceremony where Zeus congratulated everyone on winning the war, I head back home. I had declined immortality, and instead wished for the minor gods to be respected at camp. I also asked them to send up a plume of blue smoke, which confused everyone. I just smiled and asked them again.

Instead of having the entire camp walk back, the gods took mercy on us and teleported us home.

I walked up to my cabin, wondering about a few things.

 _Is my mom and Paul okay?_

 _How many of my friends are still alive?_

 _How did I even survive this war?_

 _Will the gods even stick to their promise?_

I didn't want to go to sleep, but the battles had really worn me out. If only I had known what was going to happen, and that there was one specific god looking over me.

 **~Line Break~**

I was walking back to my cabin after Capture the Flag, only to be stopped by Annabeth.

"Oh! Hey wise girl! What's wrong?" I got worried and automatically pulled her into a hug. That seemed to make everything worse, and she started crying.

"Annabeth? Seriously, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Do you need some-" I was cut off by her.

"C-c-ca-can we t-t-talk in your cabin?" She stuttered out. This was something else that worried me. Annabeth never stutters.

"Uh...yea sure. Are you sure you're okay?" She didn't say anything, just started to walk to my cabin. I followed, still wondering what was going on.

When we finally got to the cabin, I shut the door behind us. I went and sat on my bed, and patted it for her to sit next to me. Again, this brought a new round of tears. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood up and hugged her.

This time she hugged me back, and I could feel the wetness begin to dampen my shirt. I didn't care though.

We just stood there for a few minutes before she calmed down, so I lead her to my bed.

"I- Percy please, you have to understand I need time. I just-. I need time after what happened with _him_. And well, you are more of a brother to me..." She seemed sad about this, but I understood why she broke up with me. Honestly, she had been more like a sister to me too, and I hope we can still be friends after this.

I gave another hug, knowing that she needed comfort.

"I understand Wise-Girl. It's okay. I understand." I softly started whispering things to her to try to comfort her. She soon fell asleep against my shoulder, which kind of made me nervous. How am I supposed to get her back to her cabin?

I finally decided to pick her up and carry her to the Athena's cabin. At least I know she'll probably get a good sleep.

After getting a few weird stares, I finally got back to my cabin. There were some things that I needed to get done, but I should wait until tomorrow. I once again, fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Part Of Me Dies

**-Chapter 2: A Part of Me Dies-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

I woke up the next day with a goal in mind. I'm going to visit my mother. I haven't see her for a while, since most of the camp was busy with repairs and the whole 'There's a war and I probably won't survive.' thing. Not much time to talk to your mother.

After going through the camp routines, I made my way to talk to Chiron. We had all just finished dinner, so it would be late if I went to my house.

After finally getting Chiron by himself, I asked him my question.

"Can I go visit my mom for a few days? I haven't seen her for a while, and I don't want to worry her." I was nervous he was going to say no, until he nodded.

"Go ahead Perseus, you deserve it after the war." Chiron said before galloping off to stop the Ares campers from fighting each other.

I walked back to my cabin, and started packing up some clothes and some golden drachmas in case I needed to Iris Message someone.

Calling out to Blackjack, I left my cabin after leaving a note for anyone who stopped by. I knew Annabeth would be upset that I left, but I still needed to grieve too. We lost too many friends in the war, and it would be a little awkward between us.

 _BOSS! HEY BOSS! DO YOU NEED ME TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE? THAT WILL BE 5 SUGAR CUBES. Naw I'm kidding boss. You don't need to give me anything!_

I sighed, remembering how I always get a headache after talking to Blackjack.

I went ahead and jumped up onto his back, and he shot off out of camp.

 _Blackjack, can you take us to my mom's house? You can go back to camp after._ I asked my faithful Pegasus.

 _Sure boss! You know, you seem a little sad...why don't you have some sugar cubes? Those always cheer me up!_ After hearing this, I smiled a bit, but my mood was still gloomy. I wanted to talk to my mom about something, and it couldn't wait. There's been a few things bothering me, and only she would know what to do.

I saw my mom's apartment coming into view, so I had Blackjack land in the park around it.

 _Blackjack, you can go back to camp now. I can just take a taxi or something home._

I watched him fly off, and turned back to the apartment. I started walking up to it, but something felt wrong. I started running when I saw the door wide open.

 _Mom would never leave the door open. What's going on?_ I was confused, and the feeling in my gut didn't help at all.

I walked in, holding Anaklusmos in pen form, preparing myself to fight. I didn't know if monsters got in, so I kept it out just in case.

When I walked in the living room, I was stopped in my tracks.

 _No...This can't be...what happened to them?_

Both Sally and Paul were on the ground, and they didn't look to be breathing.

I sprinted over to them, hoping and praying to all beings that they were alive. However deep down, I knew that they were not.

"No...No...This can't be happening. NO!" I was trying to find a pulse, but they were already gone.

I was hunched over, crying, no _sobbing_ my heart out.

"This is my fault...THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME." I screamed out in anguish. Little did I know, was that my demigod powers were starting to act up. The pipes burst and water started to flood the room.

I prayed to the gods, hoping they would flash me and my parents to Montauk. It's where they would want to have their burial rights.

Someone must've heard my prayer, because I opened my eyes to see the familiar cabin in front of me. Sally and Paul were in burial shrouds as well. I choked on a sob, and went to find a raft.

I'm glad I brought drachmas, because they would need them. I quickly grabbed them from my bag that had also teleported with us, and set a few in their pockets.

Setting them on a raft I found, I quickly lit a match and sent them out to sea.

 _It's fitting for one of Poseidon's ex-lover._ I thought.

My brain finally started working again, and my expression darkened. _Whoever killed them will die painfully. I don't care who they are, they will pay._

With these thoughts going through my head, I collapsed and passed out.

* * *

I woke up, and realized I wasn't in my cabin. Confused I looked around, and everything that happened suddenly came back to me. Tears ran down my face so much that it made it hard to see.

I tried to calm myself, knowing that I could grieve later. I studied my surroundings, to see that I was in our cabin at Montauk.

 _Doesn't make it mine now? Well I guess I have to sell it now. There's no one to actually pay for it now-_

I choked on another sob, and let my tears flow freely.

A young girl walked in through the door and saw me awake. It hadn't registered before, but someone must have moved me into the bed.

I looked into her eyes, and began to recognize who it was. I quickly jumped out of bed, and started to bow to her. She just looked at me sadly and pulled me up to my feet.

"You don't have to bow to me Perseus. How many times will I have to tell you that?" The goddess said teasingly.

"You deserve to be respected, Lady Hestia. Even though you aren't on the council, you still try to help demigods. You kept everyone's hope alive during the war, even during the gloomiest times." The goddess had a few tears in her eyes and pulled me into a hug. Surprised, I hugged her back.

"And Perseus, this is why _you_ are my favorite demigod. Even after everything that you went through," I tensed, memories flooding through my mind, "you still put others above yourself. After everything that has happened to you, all that pressure put onto your shoulders, you still give others hope. If I wasn't a maiden, I would have thought you were my kid! Please, just call me Hestia." She smiled warmly at me, at which I smiled back at her.

My tears ran freely down my cheeks at the thought of all of the people we lost in the war.

"Then please just call me Percy. Do you think you could flash me to camp? I don't have anywhere to go..." I sounded sad again, and I knew I was far from being okay again. There wasn't anyone to really comfort me, even though I had my friends. I couldn't let them see me like this. I would just have to push it down, and act like everything was fine.

Hestia nodded, and sent me back to camp. I put my things away, and lay down. My note was still there, so I guess nobody came in. I would soon have to face everyone again, but I decided to just sit down and think.

So until anyone came in, I wouldn't do anything. Hopefully, no one will and I can just grieve by myself, but that was not the case. I would be getting quite a few visits pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Visits

**-Chapter 3: The Visits-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

I don't know how long I was sitting there, lost in thought, but I remember someone in front of me.

I don't tell anyone about how I get almost no sleep at night, because I'm supposed to be the one able to lead everyone. If I start to freak out, and show weakness, then everyone else would leave me.

I just hope that I can finally overcome the nightmares now that the war is over.

Before the big battle, when I went to sleep, I would be plagued with visions of me not making the right choice. Or sometimes of me watching my friends die, only for me to mess up in the end. The ones that really scare me, are the memories. The memories of watching so many of my friends die, and there's nothing I can do to stop or change it.

If someone came up to comfort me, they would always say the same thing, "Don't worry. It's not your fault." Deep down, I knew they were lying. I could have stopped so many people from going to the Underworld eternally, but I wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly, I was jerked back into the real world. I saw Chiron and Annabeth in front of me, looking at me weirdly.

"Are you okay Seaweed Brain? You've been staring off into the distance for a while," As if I was in a tunnel, I could only hear part of the things she said.

"Perseus, I thought you were going to your mother's' house? Why are you back here?" I could now fully hear what they were saying, but I didn't register what he said for a while.

Without wanting to, I was thrown back into memories. I didn't know what was real anymore. I could hear the screams of agony from the demigods as we fought for our home. Images flashed into my mind, showing me all of my loved ones dead.

As if I couldn't control my body, I starting mumbling, only for it to turn into screams.

"No...No. No! It's all my fault! Why! Why did they have to leave? It's all my fault!" My voice broke off, and I started to cry again. This seemed to shock Chiron and Annabeth, as I usually don't let anyone see me when I'm breaking down. How could I know that any of this was real? How would I know if anyone was alive? How do I know that this isn't just another nightmare?

Without warning, I collapsed, almost falling off the bed, and my nightmares returned.

* * *

 **-Annabeth's POV-**

I was surprised. Percy was always the strong soldier, who never let anything get to him, and kept fighting. But for some reason, here he is alone in his cabin, sobbing. My mind raced to find answers, but nothing came to mind.

 _Come one! Percy helped you just a few days ago! Think, what makes Percy happy?_ I thought about this, and realized something that made him happy. _Blue cookies. His mom made them for us once, maybe I can ask the wood nymphs for some._

Glancing at Chiron briefly, I rushed out of the cabin to the mess hall.

I pleaded with the nymphs, and they finally let me have some. Quickly running back, I thought about Percy. I do love him, but like a brother. I know I had my family back at home, but we really aren't close. Maybe I'll go visit them soon.

I opened up the cabin door, and made my way to Percy's side. Chiron was there, trying to calm him down, but didn't know what to do. Percy was still sitting there, facing the ground, with his ebony hair falling over his face.

"Hey, Percy? You okay? I brought you something... Maybe it'll make you feel better. Can you look at me please?" He wasn't answering until I said please, and raised his head so I could see his face.

His sea green eyes were filled with so much pain, and sadness, that I stepped back. Tears started streaming down my face, and I didn't know how to help Percy.

Chiron had stepped out, giving both of us space. I sat down on his bed, and wrapped one arm around him. He was still looking at me, and I cringed at the look in his eyes. He looked so, well, _broken. How had no one noticed that Percy wasn't okay? How had I not realized it?_

I offered him the cookie, which made him confused until he broke out into more tears. My mind raced to figure out why.

 _Blue cookies, what would that remind him of? His old life. But what happened? Could someone of gotten hurt? Almost all of his friends live here, but no one is hurt. Well, now at least._ Some of my own tears started falling when I remembered all of the demigods that gave their lives to save us. _Who does he have a connection to that isn't at camp? His mom and Paul!_

"Percy! Did something happen? Are your parents okay?" I immediately knew I hit a nerve, because he flinched back, and started mumbling again. I couldn't hear him though, "Seaweed brain, you're going to need to speak louder than that...I can't really hear you."

"I-...It's all my fault...all...my...fault," With that last word, Percy fell silent and wouldn't look at me. He just laid on his bed, staring at the wall. Not knowing what to do, I tried talking to him. When he didn't respond, I decided to lay down and try to comfort him.

It seemed that Percy fell asleep, so I entered the realms of Morpheus and Hypnos.

* * *

 **-Percy's POV-**

I felt awful tricking Annabeth, but I just couldn't sleep. The images of my friend's dead, surrounded by a pool of blood haunted me. I looked out the window, and saw that it was midnight. It seemed like so long ago that I came back here.

Slipping out of the cabin, I cut through the woods to avoid the harpies, and went to the beach. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach brought back so many memories.

I thought of the night before I left to go here. Memories of my childhood surfaced, but I pushed them down.

I collapsed on the beach, lost in my thoughts again.

 _Why did they have to leave? They still had so much life left, everyone did. Zoë, Beckendorf, Castor, Bianca, Michael, Luke, Paul. My own mother._

People apparently like to interrupt me when I'm thinking, because someone suddenly started shaking me. Startled, I looked up and saw a person standing over me. Looking closer, I realized it was the sun god.

"Hey, you okay? I saw what happened earlier, and I wanted to come check up on you," Apollo said.

I sighed, "You saw my complete freak out Lord Apollo?" _This is so humiliating. Why would he even be watching?_

Apollo looked sad, "Come on Perce, you don't have to be so formal. I'm your friend right? And, it wasn't a freak out, you were upset. You have been through so much, you would have needed to let it out sometime. You don't have to be strong for everyone, you're human, and you have reasons to be upset."

"I don't! I can't let anyone die because of me! I need to be strong for everyone else! If I'm not strong enough, everyone would give up! " I started off talking, but ended up yelling. It didn't even register that I was yelling at a god, I just needed to let everything out.

"I didn't ask for this burden! I _have_ to be the hero. I _have_ to be perfect. I _have_ to save the _world._ I didn't ask to do this! Why? Why did the Fates curse me? I had to watch so many people die. Zoë, Beckendorf, Castor, Lee, Bianca, Michael, Luke, Ethan, and my own mother and step dad!" I continued ranting, needing to let go of the stress in my system.

My eyes were glowing an ethereal green, and my body was surrounded by an aura.

The water responded to my anger, hitting the beach harder than it was before. It started to flow towards me and surround me.

I was still standing there, glaring at where Olympus was. Apollo looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Percy," he started, "it's not that we wanted this for you. No one did. It's just what happened-" I cut him off, too angry to think about it.

"No. The Fates decided this. They made me watch people _dying_ for me on the battlefield. Not just people, my friends. And, when it couldn't get any worse, they made me see my mother's and step dad's _corpse in their house. Dead."_ My voice broke, and tears started streaming down my cheeks again.

Finally, I realized how rude I had been to Apollo, and felt bad. All he had ever done was try to be nice to me, but I ended up yelling at him.

"I-uh. Sorry Apollo-" This time he cut me off.

"No Percy, it's okay. You were stressed and upset. I understand." And then he hugged me. Apollo, God of the sun, was hugging me, a lowly demigod.

Right then and there, I felt special. It might not have lasted for long, but I would enjoy it. With these thoughts, I drifted off to sleep against him.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

**-Chapter 4: Trust-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

I soon had a routine going. I would wake up, skip breakfast, and go train in the forest. Quickly eat lunch, ignore everyone's concerned looks, and then train again. When I can barely move, I would go to the lake to get my energy back.

Thankfully, when people see me they don't question me. Only a few people knew how unstable I was.

All I could think of, was that how weak I was compared to others. So many people died because I wasn't strong enough. I _need_ to be stronger.

The best part of the day, was when it was time to go to sleep. I never actually did sleep, I would go to the beach around midnight. Waiting there, would be Apollo.

It was weird at first, because I've never been friends with a god. But I soon became comfortable, and we started talking about everything. The war, my past, his past, and what I want to do know. Sometimes, he would try to talk to me about more sensitive topics, like my deceased friends, my mother, or about relationships, but I would just stop talking.

It's been a month since my freak out, and I'm heading to the beach again. This time however, I'm a bit more hesitant. During these visits, I've grown feelings for Apollo.

But with Apollo, I've become attached. I realized this earlier, and it's been worrying me. I can't get close to anyone, it ends badly for them.

I stopped walking, and decided that I just wouldn't go. My friendship with Apollo has started to turn into something else. I know that soon enough, Apollo will run out of time for me, and stop visiting and cut off our friendship.

 _Better to do it now, then when my feelings grow._ I thought.

It was 30 minutes past midnight, when there was a sudden flash in my cabin. When it died down, Apollo stood there looking frantic.

"Percy! Are you okay? Why didn't you come to the beach?" Apollo spoke so fast, I almost couldn't understand him.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell him, "Yea I'm okay I guess. I didn't come to the beach because well, I just, thought it would be better if I didn't come. After all, soon enough you'll become bored of me and break of our friendship..."

Apollo just looked hurt, "Percy, I would never leave you. Why would you think that?"

"Seriously?" Why doesn't he understand? Do I really have to explain it? "Poseidon and my...mother, are examples. Maybe dad didn't want to leave, but he still had to." I choked up, thinking about my mother.

"Even if I did have to leave, which I don't, it wouldn't hurt you that much, we are just friends right?" Apollo responded.

That hurt me, but I tried to hide it. I had begun to accept my feelings, but that doesn't mean anything. Why would a powerful Greek god have any feelings for a lowly demigod?

That quick flash of emotion I let slip, alarmed Apollo.

"Percy, you want us to be friends right?" I nodded, and he continued, "Then you can tell me anything Perce. Anything."

It was going to hurt anyways when he rejects me, so I'll say it like I'm ripping off a band aid.

"It's because I like you more than a friend." I quickly said, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

Silence filled the cabin. I looked down feeling embarrassed.

"I like you too Percy...more than I would like to admit." Apollo mumbled.

Feeling betrayed, I stood up and started glaring at him, which might not have been that smart. After all, he _is_ a god, and a powerful one too.

"Why would you joke about it? After I tell you, you lie to me? Why would you actually like me? I'm just a demigod, someone that got his friends and family killed!" I was angry that he would say that.

"Why would I joke about this? I'm being completely honest." Apollo said.

Why should I trust him? After all, most of the gods just play with mortals feelings. Why would this be any different?

 _But he does seem sincere..._ Said one part of my brain. I ignored it for now.

"How am I supposed to trust you? Everyone just uses me for their own plans." Still glaring at the god, I saw him flinch a little.

"Percy, I would never do that. You aren't the only one that's had bad times, you _can_ trust others. You just have to let them in." Apollo said.

Now _that_ struck a nerve. He would be right, if he knew what was really going on. But I _can't_ tell anyone, everyone else needs me to be strong.

"Apollo," I said, shaking with all of my emotions, "I _have_ let people in. But when I do, it just gets them killed. You don't know what I've been through. No one has, and it should stay that way. No one should ever have to experience what I do."

He looked confused, but I didn't elaborate. I just stood there, staring off into the distance thinking about everything. I would be able to live with the dreams, but there was something else, something that was tearing me down from the inside.

"Please Apollo, just leave. Why would you ever actually like me? I'm just a stupid demigod." I asked.

"The actual question is, why won't you see how good you are? Percy, you just have this charm that irritates people, but also attracts them to you." Apollo tried to say, but I don't think about it that way. There is too much wrong with me to actually make anyone like me, most of them probably pity me.

I shook my head and looked at Apollo, thinking some more. _Could we actually be in a relationship? But what about everyone else? Wouldn't I be abandoning them?_

"I- I just, we could try, I guess. Just, please don't leave yet." I said, hoping that maybe things could get better.

 _I'm so emotional. One minute I'm fine, then I'm yelling, and now I'm anxious. What's wrong with me?_

"Percy," Apollo said sadly, "I would never leave you. Just, please let me help you. I know you still aren't okay inside."

I stayed silent, and reached out to hug him. I just wanted to be sure that _someone_ is there. I couldn't ask for help, I needed to do this on my own. I need to bury the sadness or grief and keep moving on, just like I've always done.

During our talk, I had started to trust Apollo more and more. I didn't know if I should really let him in, so I'll still stay guarded around him.

Nervous, I asked him, "Uh Apollo, are we… dating?"

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything, but I would like to." The sun god said.

I just smiled, albeit a little sadly, and said, "I do like you Apollo, and I want us to be dating. I just need to be careful for now."

Apollo seemed happy about that, and started talking. I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about how my life has gone.

 _Maybe we can actually be happy for a while._

"Percy . . . you there? Percy, come on. Have you even been listening?" I shook my head no, and then started laughing.

I replied, "No sorry. I was just lost in thought. What did you say?" He started laughing too, and slung an arm around my shoulders.

We stayed that way for a while, sometimes talking about something, but mostly silent.


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**-Chapter 6: Confessions-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

I blinked slowly, wondering what woke me from my sleep. Shrugging, I started to go back to sleep.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I groaned, and got up to answer the door.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook myself awake, and looked at my friend closer. She looked tired, and had tear streaks running down her cheeks. Looking past her, I noticed that it was barely dawn.

Annabeth hiccupped. "It's- it's my parents. I-I wa-was kicked o-out." Her tears started flowing again, and I hugged her.

"Wise Girl, how about we go down to the beach okay? We can talk there, it'll be okay." She nodded, unable to talk anymore.

I let go of Annabeth, and took the lead. I found a pathway through the bushes to the beach, and had her follow me.

Once we got there, I sat down on the sand, and my friend did the same. I just pulled her into another hug, knowing that was what she needs right now. We stayed like that for a while until the daughter of Athena collected herself. She pulled away enough so that I could hear her.

"I went back to my house like I usually do, and it all seemed fine for a few days. Things did seem a little tense, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Out of nowhere though, my dad and stepmom started yelling at me. It was like they hated me, and they screamed at me to leave. I was shocked, and ran to my room. I grabbed my things and left through the window. After going on buses and trains, I finally got back here." Annabeth recited what happened, and I was shocked. Her parents had seemed nice and caring when I met them a few years ago on the quest, but something changed.

I thought about how to comfort Annabeth, and finally responded. "Annie, I don't know what changed, but I do know that you have friends. It's their loss that you left. Forget about them, you have people that love you here. There is Nico, Katie, Clarisse, Grover, me, and your siblings from your cabins. Chiron loves you dearly like a father, and will never stop no matter what. Camp Half-Blood is your home."

Her tears kept coming, and I thought that I had said the wrong thing until she spoke again. "Percy, thank you. Thank you so much for everything. You are having your own problems - don't think you fooled me - but you still comforted me." She hugged me again, and I felt happy that I helped her.

"Now, why are you acting so distant? There is something going on in your mind, I know it." Annabeth asked. I tensed, not wanting to think about everything.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to tell her. "I've been having nightmares. They keep me up all night, and I rarely actually sleep. Though it is getting better because of-," I stopped, remembering that Annabeth didn't know that I was gay, or that I was dating Apollo.

"Because of what? Don't even think about lying to me Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth accused.

"Well, you see….I'm uh….kind of….not straight?" I laughed awkwardly, scared of what she would do. After all, I did just say to my ex-girlfriend that I wasn't into girls.

Annabeth looked shocked, and got a thoughtful look on her face. "So, what you are saying is that you are gay?" I nodded, "Okay then who is it that's helping you?"

"What?!"

She shook her head at me. "Percy, there is someone that's obviously helping you. You wouldn't have just said that you're gay randomly. Now who is it? It's someone at camp right?"

I nodded, and was happy that she wasn't mad at me. "Well, he's not exactly _at camp_ I guess. He is Greek, but he visits every night."

Annabeth stays quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out who it is. I meanwhile, stared out to the ocean.

After a few more moments of silence, I looked back over at Annabeth and laughed. You could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh. So, is the guy you are dating a Greek god?" I blushed, giving it away, "Ok, well, is it an Olympian?"

I just nodded again, not really feeling like speaking. I was thinking about my nightmares and everything else that was happening, and it put me in a bad mood.

"Alright, so that's Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus. I don't think it's your dad, you know why, or Zeus and Ares because they both have grudges about you. That leaves Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus." I tensed, knowing that she would soon figure who it was.

Realizing something, I said, "Wait! Why aren't you freaked out about this? About me being gay or dating one of the Olympians?"

I waited for her to respond, and jumped when she punched my arm. When she saw me look at her weirdly, she said, "Percy, I don't give a dam that you are gay. I guess it makes sense though. When we were dating, I thought that I loved you like a boyfriend, but you are more like a brother to me. And with the dating part, it isn't _that_ messed up. There have been lots of things like that happen before, so don't worry about it."

I responded with, "Oh. Well, okay then. I'm glad that you understand. And you are like a sister to me too, you Nico and Thalia are my only family now. I'll give you a hint as to who I'm dating." I grabbed a stick and started drawing in the sand. After I finished, I looked at my masterpiece.

"It's a picture of the sun and the sea? Oh! It's Apollo right?" Annabeth figured it out and smiled at me. I nodded, smiling at her too. My thoughts drifted to last night, and I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine. However, I then started thinking about what the voices had said.

Snapping back to reality, I asked, "Hey, are you okay after everything? If you need something, just come over to my cabin. I think I'm gonna go and train for now." I needed to occupy myself, or else the nightmares or voices would come back.

Annabeth nodded, and said goodbye. She walked off to get breakfast, while I just went to the arena. Ever since the end of the war, I haven't been eating that much, and I don't feel hungry. Finally I reached the training posts, and started warming up.

 _Goodbye thoughts, hello sword._


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**-Chapter 6: Confessions-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

I blinked slowly, wondering what woke me from my sleep. Shrugging, I started to go back to sleep.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I groaned, and got up to answer the door.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook myself awake, and looked at my friend closer. She looked tired, and had tear streaks running down her cheeks. Looking past her, I noticed that it was barely dawn.

Annabeth hiccupped. "It's- it's my parents. I-I wa-was kicked o-out." Her tears started flowing again, and I hugged her.

"Wise Girl, how about we go down to the beach okay? We can talk there, it'll be okay." She nodded, unable to talk anymore.

I let go of Annabeth, and took the lead. I found a pathway through the bushes to the beach, and had her follow me.

Once we got there, I sat down on the sand, and my friend did the same. I just pulled her into another hug, knowing that was what she needs right now. We stayed like that for a while until the daughter of Athena collected herself. She pulled away enough so that I could hear her.

"I went back to my house like I usually do, and it all seemed fine for a few days. Things did seem a little tense, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Out of nowhere though, my dad and stepmom started yelling at me. It was like they hated me, and they screamed at me to leave. I was shocked, and ran to my room. I grabbed my things and left through the window. After going on buses and trains, I finally got back here." Annabeth recited what happened, and I was shocked. Her parents had seemed nice and caring when I met them a few years ago on the quest, but something changed.

I thought about how to comfort Annabeth, and finally responded. "Annie, I don't know what changed, but I do know that you have friends. It's their loss that you left. Forget about them, you have people that love you here. There is Nico, Katie, Clarisse, Grover, me, and your siblings from your cabins. Chiron loves you dearly like a father, and will never stop no matter what. Have fun, okay? Camp Half-Blood is your home now."

Her tears kept coming, and I thought that I had said the wrong thing until she spoke again. "Percy, thank you. Thank you so much for everything. You are having your own problems - don't think you fooled me - but you still comforted me." She hugged me again, and I felt happy that I helped her.

"Now, why are you acting so distant? There is something going on in your mind, I know it." Annabeth asked. I tensed, not wanting to think about everything.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to tell her. "I've been having nightmares. They keep me up all night, and I rarely actually sleep. Though it is getting better because of-," I stopped, remembering that Annabeth didn't know that I was gay, or that I was dating Apollo.

"Because of what? Don't even think about lying to me Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth accused.

"Well, you see….I'm uh….kind of….not straight?" I laughed awkwardly, scared of what she would do. After all, I did just say to my ex-girlfriend that I wasn't into girls.

Annabeth looked shocked, and got a thoughtful look on her face. "So, what you are saying is that you are gay?" I nodded, "Okay then who is it that's helping you?"

"What?!"

She shook her head at me. "Percy, there is someone that's obviously helping you. You wouldn't have just said that you're gay randomly. Now who is it? It's someone at camp right?"

I nodded, and was happy that she wasn't mad at me. "Well, he's not exactly _at camp_ I guess. He is Greek, but he visits every night."

Annabeth stays quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out who it is. I meanwhile, stared out to the ocean.

After a few more moments of silence, I looked back over at Annabeth and laughed. You could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh. So, is the guy you are dating a Greek god?" I blushed, giving it away, "Ok, well, is it an Olympian?"

I just nodded again, not really feeling like speaking. I was thinking about my nightmares and everything else that was happening, and it put me in a bad mood.

"Alright, so that's Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus. I don't think it's your dad, you know why, or Zeus and Ares because they both have grudges about you. That leaves Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus." I tensed, knowing that she would soon figure who it was.

Realizing something, I said, "Wait! Why aren't you freaked out about this? About me being gay or dating one of the Olympians?"

I waited for her to respond, and jumped when she punched my arm. When she saw me look at her weirdly, she said, "Percy, I don't give a dam that you are gay. I guess it makes sense though. When we were dating, I thought that I loved you like a boyfriend, but you are more like a brother to me. And with the dating part, it isn't _that_ messed up. There have been lots of things like that happen before, so don't worry about it."

I responded with, "Oh. Well, okay then. I'm glad that you understand. And you are like a sister to me too, you Nico and Thalia are my only family now. I'll give you a hint as to who I'm dating." I grabbed a stick and started drawing in the sand. After I finished, I looked at my masterpiece.

"It's a picture of the sun and the sea? Oh! It's Apollo right?" Annabeth figured it out and smiled at me. I nodded, smiling at her too. My thoughts drifted to last night, and I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine. However, I then started thinking about what the voices had said.

Snapping back to reality, I asked, "Hey, are you okay after everything? If you need something, just come over to my cabin. I think I'm gonna go and train for now." I needed to occupy myself, or else the nightmares or voices would come back.

Annabeth nodded, and said goodbye. She walked off to get breakfast, while I just went to the arena. Ever since the end of the war, I haven't been eating that much, and I don't feel hungry. Finally I reached the training posts, and started warming up.

 _Goodbye thoughts, hello sword._


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**-Chapter 7: Betrayal-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

It's been two weeks since I've seen my boyfriend, and I'm worried. For now I'm sitting on my bed, wishing that Apollo would come. I don't know if I did something wrong, or if it's nothing and he's just busy. He's never missed a day though, so it's a little strange. We used to go to sleep together, but now I don't even see him. There was a sudden flash, and there stood Apollo looking at me, angry.

"Apollo! Hey what's wrong? I haven't heard from you for a while, did I do something?" I asked anxiously. I flinched when Apollo glared at me.

"Yes you did something! You were cheating on me!" Apollo shouted angrily. I was confused, I never cheated on him!

"What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you!" I don't know where he got the idea that I cheated on him, but he was kind of scary right now. After all, he _is_ a powerful Greek god.

"Really now? Then what would you call cuddling with Annabeth and kissing her? I don't see how I would ever like you." I flinched, "You're so unstable. You go dating person after person. You're weak, and you think that you're special. I've already replaced you, so don't worry." With this, he flashed away, leaving me with a broken heart.

"No...No! I was comforting her! And all I did was give her a friendly kiss on the head!" I yelled.

 _He is right though, I am unstable. If I get angry my powers start acting up, I need to get away. I have to leave camp and get my emotions under control._ I thought to myself.

I could only think about how much I was hurting people, and quickly started packing a bag. Without leaving a note, I started running for the borders. It was dark out, and I had to avoid the harpies, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything, only what Apollo said to me.

Finally making it out of the camp borders, I sprinted for the forest. I couldn't just wander around the city, and the forest was my best chance of staying hidden. Even if I didn't show it, I do get hurt if someone says something bad to me. So when Apollo said how unstable I am, I just snapped. He is right, I react too much to everything. My powers were starting to act up right now as our conversation brought up memories from my past, memories that I've never told anyone about.

Mentally yelling at myself, I pushed those thoughts away, but it soon became futile. Growing angry, I started pouring my emotions into my speed.

 _Nobody is there for you. You're all alone. No one likes you. You're so weak, you can't even protect your own family and friends. Why would anyone love you?_

"No, no, no! Why? Why now? Now of all times? Just leave me alone!" My screams echoed around me. Right now I wasn't thinking clearly and probably looked crazy. There I was, sprinting in the woods in the middle of the night, with tears covering my face, and screaming at myself.

These voices have been tearing me up for weeks if not for months now. It started off as a whisper, but now they are sometimes screaming in my head. I've tried everything I can, and having Apollo around helped a little bit.

But now Apollo is gone, and I'm all alone. I grew angry at that, and growled under my breath. It's as if I could _feel_ the voices echoing throughout the forest. My eyes flashed bright green, and water started pouring down. It didn't bother me. Apollo doesn't understand what I'm going through, and it's probably better that way.

 _Unstable. Stupid. Delinquent. Unreliable. **Insane.**_ ****I could still hear the voices screaming out insults at me, and the last remark chilled me to the bone.

I started to think about it, but I continued running. _Am I going mental? After everything that has happened, it sure seems like it._

But the fates wouldn't want that. No, they keep me aware and alive, with me thinking that everything bad that happened was my fault.

 _Messed up. Used. Weak_ _._ The voices started taking over my mind, and I let them. Right now, I didn't care. All I really wanted was to get away from everything. I wanted to leave it all behind, even if it meant leaving my own life behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Regret

**-Chapter 8: Regret-**

 **-Apollo's POV (The day when Annabeth talks to Percy)-**

I was beaming more than usual today, and it was because of Percy. It felt as if our relationship was moving along smoothly, and I hoped it would stay that way.

 _If only he would tell me what's going on. He might be having nightmares, but most demigods' deal with them._ I thought to myself for a while, wishing that Percy trusted me. I don't want to invade him, so I rarely use my powers to see how he's doing, even if I really want to.

 _Maybe it'll be okay if I check to make sure he's okay right now. After all, he should be awake by now._ Persuading myself that it's not bad to see what he's doing, I closed my eyes and figured out what he was doing.

Shocked, I looked closer. _He was cuddling with Annabeth and laughing with her! Is he cheating on me?_ My thoughts were confirmed when I saw him give her a kiss on the head.

Jealousy pounded through my head, and I was almost shaking from anger. I'll just stay away from him, he obviously doesn't want a serious relationship with me.

And to think, everything seemed to be going greatly last night.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to after Apollo yells at Percy***

For some reason, I felt even worse after shouting at Percy. It actually seemed as if he was innocent, but I saw right through his façade.

 _He's just acting weak so he can get attention_. I said to myself. It's not like any of my affairs work out, this one was no different.

I still felt bad, it hurt to see Percy like that, and I wonder if I went too far. He's been trying to get through his own problems, and I just yelled at him about how weak he was. I didn't mean to say that, I was angry and my judgement was clouded.

 _Before this, he was pushing himself so hard, what's he going to do now? Will he go as far as to-? No, I can't think like that. Percy knows that he still has people that care about him, he wouldn't try to kill himself or run away…right?_

My subconscious was torn between being angry at Percy, and feeling bad for him. I didn't even ask him what happened at the beach, so I don't know the full story.

Suddenly, I felt my oracle praying to me. Well, I don't think that what she is saying is _nice._

"Apollo! I swear if you don't get your ass here right now, I'll beat you with your own bow! Hurry the fuck up!" Rachel didn't seem to be in a good mood, so I complied and flashed to where she was.

I looked over to her and said, "Hey, what's up? Do you need a strong, powerful god to come help you?" All I got in response was a slap to the face. _Woah, I did not see that coming._ I thought to myself.

"You idiot! How could you? You're a fucking dumbass!" Rachel ranted, glaring at me.

I laughed, "Rachel honey, gods like me don't make mistakes, especially me. I'm so awesome after all." I was acting like this because I couldn't let anyone see the war raging in me. Even now, I was thinking about what happened with Percy, but no one needed to know that.

The red-haired girl just slapped me again, and I was started to get irritated.

"Apollo, you just fucked up on so many levels, and you don't even realize it? So what do you call yelling at Percy just a little bit ago? Do you know how Percy feels? You're an asshole." Okay, well, Rachel sure is mad.

I thought about what she said. "Wait, how do you know about what happened with Percy and me?"

Rachel continued glaring at me, and said, "I had a vision of you breaking his heart. For the past few days, Percy has IM'd me, and tells me what's happening at camp. It took a while, but he finally cracked and he told me what he's been going through."

"In the vision, I saw Annabeth coming to Percy in tears, and he comforted her. He was trying his hardest, and Annabeth finally calmed down. They kept talking for a few minutes, and the truth came out that he was dating you. Percy even told her that he was having nightmares. After that, the scene shifted. You were yelling at him in his cabin, and I could see him flinch at every insult you made." Rachel explained the vision, and I felt worse after every sentence.

 _I over reacted, and probably screwed up any chance of ever getting back together. Dammit, what do I do now?_ My thoughts were racing, but Rachel continued talking.

"Do you really want to know what has been bothering him?" I nodded, "First of all, he lost his parents. It was like a blow to his heart, and he lost a lot of his friends in the war too. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, and he feels terrible when someone he loves dies. I don't know how exactly he feels, but I can guess. Second, he doesn't only have nightmares, he has night terrors. Percy said he would wake up in the middle of the night, silently screaming. He didn't tell me what they were about, but he said he remembers them all. The last thing he told me is the worst."

Rachel paused, and it looked like she was about to cry. I remembered that they were both close, so it must hurt her to know what Percy has been going through. "Apparently there have been voices in his head, insulting him. It usually happens when he is alone, but he is almost always alone now. He said this to me, 'Sometimes they just whisper in my mind, but other times they scream. They will sometimes be people I know, and they say that I'm the reason they are dead.' When he told me this, I think he wasn't paying attention of what he was saying. Percy has always kept his problems to himself, and he might not have even wanted to tell me."

 _What have I done? I was going to help Percy, but my jealousy was in the way. Fuck! What is he going to do now?_ I screamed at myself for being an idiot, but I knew that I had to help Percy. Despite everything, I still really like him, and it might even be love.

I glanced back over to Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face. "I-I, I'm going to go fix what I did." Not giving her a chance to respond, I turned her around and flashed away.

However, when I flashed into his cabin, it was empty. So, I teleported to the arena, and then to the beach. I looked everywhere in camp with no success. Knowing that he wasn't at camp anymore, I went back to my apartment. I had bought it a while ago, so I can have time away from Olympus.

Once I was inside my house, I tried to find him with my powers, but it felt like I was hitting a brick wall. _What is going on? How is he being blocked from my vision? Is he...dead?_ I couldn't find him, and that made me worry. I knew I hurt him, and I feel terrible about it now. If he really is...dead, then it'll be my fault.

I started pacing around my apartment, while thinking of what I could do to help. "Fuck! What do I do? It's all my god damn fault." My thoughts were racing, and I couldn't calm my heartbeat. _Should I go talk to Nico? Hopefully he isn't in the Underworld._ Nodding to myself, I started searching for Nico.

He seemed to be somewhere at camp, and I flashed to him. "Nico! I need your help. Can you check to see if someone is, well, dead?" Speaking fast to the confused demigod, I explained part of my problem. If Percy comes back, no, _when_ he comes back, he'll want to tell people himself about his sexuality.

Nico closed his eyes, and got a dark aura around himself. He looked to be in deep concentration, and I waited impatiently. I didn't rush him though, it would just make it harder.

After a few minutes, he stumbled back. "Lord Apollo, I can't find him. I can't tell if Percy is gone or not, but I don't know why. Sorry, but if he is still alive, he should come back. Percy is strong like that, he doesn't let anything get to him." Nico sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and I quickly thanked him.

Not knowing what else to do, I went back to my home. Sighing, I looked outside and tried to pass time. There were so many options I had, but they all seemed wrong. _Should I tell the Olympians? Maybe send out a search for him? Or I could tell someone, and they can tell the gods. It would look a little strange if I were the one to tell them. Only Rachel seemed to know about my relationship with Percy._ My mind was running wild, and I couldn't tame it. _I really fucked up, didn't I? I let my jealousy show, and didn't give him time to speak. We could have talked about it, and everything would have been alright. What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! This was more of a filler chapter, so the story could progress. Anyways, thanks so much for the support! I never thought I would get a few readers, or even keep this story going. But here I am, with the story already at 10 thousand words! Have a great holiday, and I'll try to post a new chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

**-Chapter 9-**  
 **-3rd Person-**

Camp was in chaos. The Savior of Olympus was missing, and he left nothing behind.

Annabeth didn't know what happened, and hoped Percy was okay. She had just talked to him this morning, so he couldn't have gotten very far. Chiron was worried for his student, especially after everything that Percy has been going through.

Most of the campers were searching for Percy or trying to help in some way, but Nico and Thalia were working the hardest.

Both of them thought of Percy like a brother, and loved him dearly. After the war they couldn't talk to Percy, as they were very busy. Thalia was with the hunt, and Nico was helping his dad.

Despite how bad everything seemed, things were only going to get worse.

 **-On Olympus-**

"WHERE IS MY SON?" The angry voice of Poseidon could be heard echoing through the throne room.

None of the Olympians dared to talk to Poseidon, but only a few of them were worried about where Percy was. Even though he was arrogant, Zeus was a little afraid of what his brother would do to get Percy back. Poseidon would do anything to save his family, much like his son.

Apollo was cowering in his throne, hoping that the God of the seas wouldn't look at him. As if hearing Apollo's thoughts, the angry God looked over at him.

"Apollo! What did you do to my son!?" Poseidon questioned. He knew that Apollo was meeting with Percy at night, but he didn't know the full extent of their relationship.

Trying to help his brother, Zeus said, "Brother, please calm down. If we are going to find Perseus, we have to be calm. Now, why do you think my son had to do with his disappearance?" Zeus did care for his nephew, but he just didn't show it. It wouldn't be good for Olympus if the king was being soft.

Thankfully, Poseidon sat down, but you could tell he was still angry.

"Apollo has been going to the sea with my son and talking with him for about a month now. However, he stopped for a few weeks. I don't know if they are just friends, but now Percy is gone, and Apollo is trying to hide in his throne." Poseidon sent a glare to Apollo, and looked at everyone to see their reactions.

During the council meeting everyone gave their suggestions about where Percy had disappeared to. Eventually, Hestia told Poseidon about Sally's death, and how Hestia had comforted Percy. Apollo still kept their short relationship secret, and spent most of the council lost in his thoughts.

No one knew anything about Percy, and whether he left on his own or was kidnapped. Poseidon went back to his palace with a heavy heart, and everything seemed a lot gloomier.

 **-Percy's POV-**

 **(AN- So I just realized it's probably getting really confusing with all of the thoughts, so I'll make it more simple. If it's underlined, it's the voices in Percy's head talking. And if it's just in a regular italic, it's Percy thinking. Sorry for the confusion, and continue reading the chapter!)**

 _There goes that hellhound._ I was covered in golden dust by now, and I didn't know when I would stop killing.

I started thinking about everything that has happened _. Would it be better for me to just die? I could kill myself right here, right now, and no one would care. My friends at camp have their own lives now, and Tyson is working at Poseidon's palace. Apollo doesn't want me, he made that clear_. Adrenaline coursed through my blood at the thought of the sun god.

I scanned the forest, looking for more monsters. All I've been doing since I left is hunting the beasts and trying to get as far away as I could.

There was a sudden movement in the bushes to my left, and I got in a position to protect myself.

A hellhound came out and started stalking around me. Giving it no time to attack, I jumped forward and swung my sword.

I was fueled by anger, and it was the only reason I was still moving. My body ached from exhaustion, but I couldn't feel anything. My mind and soul were weighed down with depression, but I kept on going.

While I was lost in thought, the monster roared and launched itself at me. Normally, I would step back to defend myself, or use my powers over water.

This was not a normal day, and I was clouded by my emotions to think clearly.

Instead of defending myself, I charged the beast and slashed Riptide at its stomach. Giving it no time to escape, I kept running and hit it again with my sword.

There was an aura around my body, and despair swirled in my sea-green eyes. I wasn't worried about the battle I was in, I wasn't even worried about living on my own. No, the reason I was in so much emotional pain, was because of those damn voices.

They were messing with my head, and it made me weak. I fought so many monsters with my friends, I survived the impossible, and some insecurities are going to be the reason I die. I swiftly spun my sword and stabbed the hellhound, yet my mind was still reeling from fighting.

 _There's nothing left for you Perseus, no one cares_ _._ Backing up in shock, I looked all around me. This was the first time that the cryptic voices had actually said my name, and it was weird. For most of my life, I had been called Percy, and it was weird to hear my full name.

Thinking back to what the message was, I continued running. I knew no one would find me using my demigod scent, as I had learned how to mask it. Maybe the gods would figure out where I was, but hopefully I would be out of their range by then.

I can't explain how exactly I can hide my scent, but I learned while I was practicing my water powers. It's like I'm cocooning myself in mist, but I am still visible.

 _Why would you stay at that camp? You're no use to them, or to the gods. They all used you, and Apollo did the same. He gave you hope, then he crushed your heart._ By now the voices were ringing in my ears, and I couldn't handle it. I shouldn't even think about what was being said, but I slowly started to believe the words.

 _I don't have anybody left...my friends don't need me...my parents are dead-_ I stopped running, and looked down. Images of Mom and Paul surrounded by blood flashed through my mind.

My eyes got a determined glint in them. "I won't listen to you! You aren't going to break me! I will get revenge for their deaths!" My voice was loud compared to the silent forest, and I started running again.

Nothing would stop me now, and I will get my revenge. You shouldn't hurt my family unless you want to die painfully by my hand.


	10. Authors Note

I know that most people will probably just skip over this, but I need to at least have it out there. I am extremely sorry about the delay in chapters, and I can not express it enough in this AN. I have been under a lot of stress this week because of school, drama, and friendship. One of my good friends is moving away, so I've been hanging out with them more.

So, after I've apologized, I want everyone to know that I _am_ working on this story. I have a good idea of what the plot will be, so I only need to get it onto the computer. If any of you have requests or questions, just leave me a PM or review. Expect a new chapter by tomorrow, or Wednesday at the latest. Have a great Martin Luther King Jr. Day!


	11. Chapter 10: Training

**AN- I just wanted to put this in before the chapter so I can thank everyone for their support! I'm so thankful for my readers, as I wouldn't have written this story without them. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

 **-Chapter 10-**

 **-Percy's POV-**

Despite my need for vengeance, I wasn't trained enough to win a fight. I don't care how long it will take, but I will be stronger.

It's been a few days since I left camp, and the mist I used to cover up my scent is gone. Hopefully, the gods aren't tracking me because I'll be easy to find. I used up most of the money I had to get from New York to. I had heard that there are a lot of forests there, so it should be easy for me to hide from the gods.

For now, I need to train and figure out who murdered my parents.

 _Think Percy, who are good fighters that might be able to train you the hunters? No, they hate men. I can't go back to camp, so that's out of the question. Are there any other groups like the_ hunters? I thought about all of the Greek 'myths' I've been taught. _Wasn't there that group of demigods who called themselves a website? Maybe the Googles? Facebooks? Twitters? Tumblr's? Amazons? Yes! It was the Amazons, but where are they?_

I knew that they were my only choice, but it didn't make me happy. Who would want to spend time with women who use boys as slaves?

After I quickly built a fire, I threw in some of the berries I found. _Please Lady Hestia, come visit me. I need your help._ I sat there for a few minutes, before there was a flash of light behind me.

"Lady Hestia! Thank you for coming to my aid. Before I ask you for your help, will you do me a favor? Will you please not tell anyone about my whereabouts?" I said while bowing down to her.

The goddess smiled at me, and I felt safe. The only other time I felt like this was when I was with- _No, don't think about them_. "Do not worry Perseus," The goddess's voice pulled me out of my thoughts," I will keep this meeting a secret as long as it doesn't harm anyone. But before you ask, why aren't you at camp with your friends?"

I tensed, not wanting to remember, but I knew I must tell Hestia. Hestia pulled me up from my bow, and I looked down. "I have no place there anymore. Everyone sees me as 'the savior' not as, well, me. Another thing is that I have been plagued with nightmares, and I can hear voices in my head sometimes. The person I loved betrayed me, so I need to get a hold of my emotions before I hurt someone." My eyes were stormy while I explained my reasoning, and my fists clenched. It started raining, and I looked up in surprise.

Hestia pulled me into a hug, and I calmed down. "Perseus-" Before she could continue, I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Percy. I think we've had this conversation about names before." I said with a small smile. When I was around Hestia, I was more relaxed, and the voices weren't there anymore.

"Alright, Percy, I understand why you are not at camp. Now, what was the question you had in the first place?" Hestia said while still smiling.

My mind drifted to thoughts about my parents, but there was something that worried me.

 _There was something weird about how they died. There wasn't that much blood, so someone didn't kill them with a weapon, but there was an engraving on them. If only I could remember…_

"I wish to train with the Amazons. I need to be stronger, and they are the least likely to kill me on sight. Do you know where I can find them?" If Hestia didn't help me find the Amazons, I would be a lost cause. I don't care what it takes, I'll do anything to get away from the gods.

Hestia nodded and said, "I understand why you chose the Amazons, and why you are going to train. I don't necessarily agree, as I'm a peaceful goddess, but you are stubborn. Even if I cannot guide you completely, I will help you." Hestia got a nervous expression on her face before she continued.

"I would like to adopt you Percy. You will face many struggles, and I want to make sure you can handle them. Will you be my son?" Hestia almost looked afraid that I would say no. My thoughts raced, and I didn't know what to do. I looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

I bowed down and said, "Lady Hestia, I would be honored to become your adopted son." Hestia put her hand on my shoulder and spoke a few words in another language. After she was done, I felt new power coursing through my veins. I stood up and looked at my new mother. My heart felt less damaged, and I had more determination then before.

"You will get power over fire, and can summon home-cooked foods. You will also have some healing powers, and of course, be invulnerable to fire." Hestia said, before laughing at my shocked expression. "What? Did you not expect the eldest child of Kronos to have some cool abilities?" I smiled, and hugged her.

She hugged me back, but pulled away soon. "There is a meeting on Olympus, I have to go. The Amazons are located in Seattle, Washington. Do not worry, I will be watching over your quest. And don't think about what Apollo said to you, he was just as upset as you were." My mind took a few seconds to process what she said, before it finally clicked. But by then, she was already gone.

With a new goal in mind, I set out on my long journey. _It will probably take a while, but at least it's something. Goodbye Pennsylvania, hello Washington!_

* * *

 **AN- I'm sorry about how late this is, and I have no excuses. Anyways, leave a review please! It really helps! Should I start to reply to them in these AN'S? Just tell me!**


End file.
